


Angry bubbles

by aeridynamic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol is beautiful, Fairy Godfather, I Tried, Lord Tremaine - Freeform, M/M, Sleeping Beauty Chanyeol, Terrible crack, Tinkerbell Jongdae, Wizard Baekhyun, subtle fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeridynamic/pseuds/aeridynamic
Summary: Chanyeol is a sleeping beauty who can’t seem to sleep since the wizard next door moves in.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Angry bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot about this and this is a terrible last minute attempt aaaaaaaaaaaa pls be nice to me ><

Chanyeol wakes up with a jolt and a jerk of the body at the sound of clattering coming from the house next door. The cuckoo clock’s hour hand glows in the dark, pointing at 4 in the morning. 

“Again?”

The sleeping beauty grumbles under his breath, legs thrashing under his duvet, annoyed. It’s the fourth time in a row that his sleep gets interrupted unceremoniously. To top it all, he still hasn’t met the said neighbour ever since he moved in. Apparently, according to Fairy Godfather, wizards function better when everyone else is asleep. 

Well, the wizard can kiss his focus goodbye then, Chanyeol thinks as he begrudgingly slips his bunny slippers on. 

“No one disturbs my beauty sleep. Ever.”

\-----

“Two pinches of pixie dust... stir counterclockwise until it forms hexagonal bubbles - oh, it works!”

Baekhyun squats in his living room, a little bit messy from all the dry ingredients he bought from the merchants before he settled in his new house. Tinker Bell helps him a lot, convincing the Fairy Godfather to rent Baekhyun a vacant house in Elyxion Residency. He should treat Jongdae to dinner for that. 

But now, he’ll have to focus on perfecting his latest potion. Pulling an all-nighter is never a problem since his trusted singing elves that he keeps as tiny companions are humming his favourite hymn.

Hopefully, he can finish this before the first cuckoo call of the day starts, and the titans near Phoenix mountains will buy this strength potion, else he’ll have to sell it to vile circus masters at the black market.

The wizard purses his lips in concentration as he reads the next instruction. A jar of angry bubbles? The wizard tiptoes to reach the top of his cupboard, dainty fingers groping for the said jar. But alas, all that he sees is an empty jar staring back at him.

Out of frustration, Baekhyun chucks his metal spatula away - ignoring how it makes such a loud clacking - and plops down as he whines loudly. He has just finished the last stock when he brewed a special concoction for Lord Tremaine! Where will he get angry bubbles at this crack of dawn?

“Hey neighbour, open up!”

Out of a sudden, an angry snarl jolts him from his self wallow. Shuffling to open his door, Baekhyun doesn’t get to prepare himself when his eyes meet a pair of the most lovely, but irritated eyes belonging to a beauty personified. 

“Care to explain why you are making loud noises at ungodly hours?”

“S-sleeping Beauty…”

From his vision, Baekhyun can see that the tall beauty is surrounded by angry bubbles all around him. 

\-----

Chanyeol doesn’t expect the cause of his sleepless night to be… a darling. The wizard fiddles with his sleeping robe - glittering with strawberry-shaped sequins, kind of unsophisticated for Chanyeol’s taste - as he nervously stutters a series of apologies and promises to stop disturbing someone else’s sleep. 

All of the curses Chanyeol has for his neighbour vanished once he sees the tiny man peeking behind his wooden door; a round head that reminds him of chestnut, droopy eyes, and a button nose visible for Sleeping Beauty to see. But that’s only because the wizard - Baekhyun - reminds him of a pitiful puppy. 

“I’m sorry, Sleeping Beauty…” Baekhyun keeps apologising to the taller, cheeks flushing brighter each time his eyes meekly meet Chanyeol’s. 

Chanyeol sighs. “Never mind, as long as you’re sorry-oh?” 

Chanyeol stills when Baekhyun unexpectedly tiptoes and tucks his long, golden fringe behind his ears. The action surprises both of them, leaving Chanyeol rooted on his spot and Baekhyun flailing about. 

“Sorry! It’s just- you look so pretty and surreal, I don’t know what’s gotten into me that I couldn’t help but to touch you and take a little of the angry bubbles, you see I have to brew some potions and I need angry bubbles and here you are angry at me but your eyes are stunning-”

Baekhyun's panic blabbering is cut when suddenly his door is slammed on his face. Quickly, he opens it and chases the Sleeping Beauty. 

The Sleeping Beauty has stormed back to his house next door, leaving a trail of angry bubbles to his home as he indignantly mumbles about Baekhyun.

“Absurd little wizard should’ve just put him in a headlock and not-”

“Chanyeol, wait!” 

The said man squints his eyes distastefully once the wizard reaches his fence. 

“What now?” 

Meekly, Baekhyun hands him one of his bunny slippers and it strikes Chanyeol that he accidentally has left his slipper at Baekhyun’s. 

Quickly, Chanyeol snatches it away and slams the door, cheeks burning a little from embarrassment. 

“Um… thanks for the angry bubbles, Chanyeol! I’ll treat you some fried hibiscus… whenever you feel like it!”

“Go away, chestnut head!”

“Good night, beauty!”    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
